Angel
by miz
Summary: Both the song and characters are not mine. Logan Reflects


**Title: Angel  
**Author**: miz  
**Email**: anime_skuld@yahoo.com  
**Category**: Songfic/Romance.   
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own. This is for private viewing  
only. The mutants are not mine and the song is also  
not mine.   
**Archive**: DDFH and anyone who wants it could ask to archive.   
**Author's notes**: Like "Beast" this story was on my C  
Drive. I just thought that the song fitted very well.   
  
Summary: Logan reflects.   
  
"Logan, it's not my place to query and you don't even  
have to listen to me, but shouldn't you be proposing  
anytime soon?" pondered the Professor as Logan sat  
across from him from his desk.   
  
"Now, Chuck, what makes you think I wouldn't propose  
marriage to my girl?"   
  
"Mainly because, I've been picking up feedback from  
Jubilation's many gossips around here, which is not to  
say, I listen regularly to what she says. I don't try  
to get into anyone else's problems, but from what I  
hear, it wouldn't be a good thing to leave a woman  
hanging. It's also to my concern that you've been  
acting more aggressive."  
  
"Oh so Ice cube, Pansy boy and Scooter's been here to  
whine to you about getting beat up far too often  
right?"   
  
"Logan, they didn't come to me, but wouldn't you agree  
that it's not healthy to be in the Danger Room for  
eleven hours a day. People have been complaining about  
that time when they also need to practice."   
  
"Fine then I'll stay more out of the Danger Room  
then," groused the man.   
  
"I'm just concerned for you and Rogue. I'm not forbidding  
you the usage of the Danger Room, but I would garner  
your heightened aggression has something to do with  
Marie and her talk of being."  
  
"You're butting into my relationship problems," said  
Logan with a dangerous edge.   
  
"I wouldn't say that's "butting" in. Meddling and  
matchmaking is more along the lines the suitable terms  
right?" put back the professor calmly.   
  
"Well then butt out!" growled Logan   
  
"If that's what you wish, then see to it that you talk  
with Rogue anytime soon. I wouldn't want anyone on the  
team to have personal problems that could interfere  
with the professional work that is to be done."   
  
"Alright already, now shove it," said Wolverine as he  
walked out of the Professor's office.   
  
Along the hall, as he walked towards his room, Logan  
suddenly heard a song being played. Hearing the lyrics  
he was reminded of how well the song sounded similar  
to his feelings for his lady intended.   
  
My angel, my angel  
I've been touched by an angel  
When I look into your eyes  
With my heart I see  
You're a blessing from on high  
I've been touched by an angel  
What a beautiful surprise  
  
Marie's ability at touching him.  
  
Never thought I'd find  
What I've searched for all my life  
You can send me  
On the wings of love  
Flying higher than the clouds up in the sky  
  
When he realized his love for her.  
  
And whenever I kiss you  
I feel like I just might die  
Die and go to heaven  
  
Her soft sweet lips caressing his.  
  
I've been touched by an angel  
If I'm dreaming let me sleep  
I found the deepest love  
One I know I'll always keep  
I was praying for a miracle  
It was answered when you came into my life  
From the moment I saw you  
I felt my soul come alive  
  
The first time he talked with her in his beat up  
trailer truck.  
  
I've been touched by an angel  
That was watching over me  
Brought me so much joy  
And all the love I'll ever need  
I've been touched by an angel  
What a beautiful surprise  
Never thought I'd find  
What I've searched for all my life  
  
The moment, she had whispered to him, "I love you."  
and he had given her, the ring.   
  
Never before have I felt like this  
So much in love, so much in love  
I've been touched by an angel  
That was watching over me  
Brought me so much joy  
And all the love I'll ever need  
I've been touched by an angel  
When I look into your eyes  
With my heart I see  
  
After a long hard day of fighting, her so trustingly  
tucked at his side and sleeping.  
  
You're a blessing from on high  
I've been touched by an angel, touched by an angel  
I found the deepest love  
One I know I'll always keep  
I've been touched by an angel, touched by an angel  
Brought me so much joy  
All the joy I'll ever need  
  
She was his soul mate as he was hers and no one would  
every break them.   
  
Walking in a faster pace, Logan grinned as he realized  
who had played that song. He'll have to thank Jubilee  
at a later time, but for now he's going to see his  
love.  
  
Sniffing around, he picked up the scent of his mate  
being outside. Ignoring the cold brisk weather he  
walked outside and quickly found her. Unmindful of how  
the snow would dirty his good pants, Logan got on his  
knees in front of a startled Marie.   
  
He said as a dawning look came over her, "Will you  
marry me?"**


End file.
